


Ai no kamen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era contorto, il modo in cui Ryoutaro amava Urataro.
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou/Urataros
Kudos: 2





	Ai no kamen

**~ Ai no kamen ~**

Era contorto, il modo in cui Ryoutaro amava Urataro.

Era contorto perché non sapeva realmente dire quando avesse iniziato ad amarlo, era contorto perché per lui non sembrava essere cambiato assolutamente nulla, era contorto perché l’imajin aveva deciso da solo quale piega dovesse prendere la loro relazione, e lui non aveva detto niente per contraddirlo.

Doveva essere amore, continuava a ripetersi, sebbene lui in materia non ne capisse poi così tanto.

Era notte, tardi.

Tutti gli altri erano andati a dormire, e il vagone ristorante del DenLiner sembrava quasi essere un posto diverso senza il chiasso di Ryuuta, la voce acuta di Naomi e gli altri occupati chi a litigare, chi a sonnecchiare.

Ryoutaro a dire il vero cominciava a risentire del viaggio e della lotta con l’imajin di turno, ma Urataro sembrava ben intenzionato ad impedirgli di addormentarsi.

_“Lo sforzo non è stato soltanto tuo, del resto, vero Ryoutaro?”_

Il ragazzo sbadigliò, incapace di trattenersi, ma nel posare gli occhi su di lui l’imajin ridacchiò, anziché prendersela.

“Se davvero vuoi andare a dormire.” gli disse con tono di voce tranquillo, sedendosi con fare elegante di fronte a lui. “Allora non potrei mai avere il cuore di impedirtelo. Decidi tu, Ryoutaro.” gli concesse, contrariamente a quanto gli aveva detto meno di un paio d’ore prima, quando il ragazzo era stato il primo a voler andare a riposare.

C’era qualcosa nel tono della sua voce che impediva a Ryoutaro di negargli qualsiasi cosa, e si maledisse per questa sua debolezza.

Non era nemmeno certo che l’imajin lo facesse di proposito.

Da quando l’aveva conosciuto non aveva mai cambiato intonazione, e la utilizzava qualunque fosse il suo scopo.

Che dovesse sedurre qualcuno o che dovesse insultare Momotaro senza che l’altro se ne rendesse conto, la voce rimaneva sempre e soltanto quella.

E pure con questa consapevolezza, Ryoutaro aveva perso qualsiasi voglia di andare a riposare.

Si sentiva ancora stanco, sentiva ancora il bisogno fisico di dormire, eppure c’era insieme qualcosa che gli impediva di alzarsi, di andarsene, di rimanere da solo senza Urataro.

E questi mostrava di essere ben consapevole dell’effetto sortito sull’umano.

Si alzò nuovamente in piedi, sedendosi sul bordo del tavolino di fronte a lui e facendolo voltare, in modo tale che gli posasse la schiena contro le gambe.

Prese a massaggiargli lentamente le spalle, con gesti delicati, mentre il ragazzo si lasciava del tutto andare alle sue cure, gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata, in totale estasi.

“Non lo stavo facendo per conciliarti il sonno, sai Ryoutaro?” si lamentò con un sorriso, scivolando in avanti con le mani, lasciandole proseguire fin sotto la sua maglietta.

L’altro s’irrigidì appena a quel tocco più intimo, ma non si scostò.

Anche quello era uno degli aspetti contorti della sua relazione con Urataro.

Non che gli dispiacesse, tutt’altro: superato l’imbarazzo della propria inesperienza, contro invece il naturale savoire faire dell’imajin, aveva imparato alla perfezione cosa gli piacesse e cosa no, e anche cosa piacesse a lui, aspetto che lo rendeva particolarmente fiero.

Quello che continuava a farlo sentire a disagio invece era il modo di Urataro di usare quell’arma per evitare praticamente tutto il resto.

Quando Ryoutaro cercava di parlare, quando faceva o diceva qualcosa che a lui non piaceva, era certo di riuscire a distrarlo con il minimo sforzo.

E, dannazione, ci riusciva sempre alla perfezione; Ryoutaro era consapevole di quanto fragile fosse la propria forza di volontà.

Anche in quel momento, quando lui avrebbe voluto riposare o al massimo si sarebbe voluto concedere del tempo da passare a rilassarsi con lui, magari parlare o fare chiarezza su quello che stava accadendo fra di loro...

Ma già non riusciva più a pensare in modo coerente.

Urataro l’aveva fatto girare nuovamente, zittendo con un bacio qualsiasi protesta che, comunque, da parte del più piccolo non arrivò.

Portò le mani da sotto la maglietta fino ai jeans, slacciandoli velocemente e cercando subito la pelle nuda e tesa del suo sesso, avvolgendovi intorno le dita e muovendole pigramente.

Non aveva fretta, soltanto voglia di fargli perdere velocemente la testa.

Ryoutaro sospirò contro la sua bocca, non riuscendo a fare a meno di protendere in avanti i fianchi, offrendoli alla sua mano e a qualsiasi cosa l’altro volesse concedergli.

Cercò con tutte le sue forze di concentrarsi, di resistergli, ma alla fine dovette desistere.

Era qualcosa che voleva, sentiva il suo corpo _urlare_ per averlo, e allora che senso aveva trattenersi?

Si lasciò andare in balia di Urataro, gemendo a voce bassa al suo tocco, attento a che nessuno degli altri passeggeri lo sentisse, serrando gli occhi e stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle quando l’altro lo preparò velocemente, tentando di adattarsi alla svelta per non protrarre ancora più a lungo quell’attesa.

Solo quando lo sentì entrare dentro di lui riuscì a stare effettivamente bene.

Non c’era più ansia, non c’era più voglia di combattere.

C’era solo quella sensazione di calore, di pienezza, e le mano di Urataro che lo stringevano sui fianchi attirandolo verso di sé, tanto che già sapeva che il giorno dopo si sarebbe ritrovato con dei lividi difficili da spiegare.

Si mosse verso di lui con un gemito sommesso, e l’imajin ridacchiò di quella sua impazienza.

Si sfilò piano da dentro di lui, riaffondando poi con un movimento deciso, protendendosi a baciarlo ancora.

Ryoutaro si concesse facilmente al bacio così come a tutto il resto, stringendosi contro di lui per sentirlo sempre più a fondo dentro di sé, mentre l’imajin non si dava un attimo di sosta.

Non durò a lungo quanto Ryoutaro avrebbe voluto, non accadeva mai e dubitava anche che fosse possibile, e quando raggiunse l’orgasmo si sentì ancora meno padrone del proprio corpo mentre Urataro prendeva del tutto il sopravvento, muovendosi più velocemente fino quasi a diventare brutale prima di svuotarsi dentro di lui.

Dopo qualche secondo in cui rimasero entrambi completamente immobili, Ryoutaro trovò le forze di scostarsi, rivestendosi alla bell’e meglio e tornando seduto al proprio posto, come se non fosse accaduto nulla.

Urataro si concesse un sospiro di pura beatitudine, sedendoglisi accanto e lasciandogli scivolare un braccio intorno ai fianchi.

“Vuoi andare a riposare? Adesso potrei persino darti il permesso, sai?” sussurrò, ridacchiando, chinandosi a baciare piano il più piccolo sul collo.

Ryoutaro ebbe un brivido, ma lo ignorò.

Si voltò a guardare Urataro negli occhi, a guardare quella sua espressione irridente, e sospirò.

Era come una continua guerra, con lui.

E battaglia dopo battaglia, dopo battaglia, dopo battaglia, lui sentiva di non avere le forze per difendersi, né la motivazione per farlo.

Se anche gli avesse parlato, se anche avesse trovato il momento e il coraggio, era certo che non avrebbe comunque saputo che cosa dirgli, o che l’altro gli avrebbe risposto di certo qualcosa alla quale non avrebbe potuto ribattere.

Sospirò ancora, annuendo.

“Sì. Vado a dormire, sono davvero tanto stanco.” mormorò, superandolo per mettersi in piedi e facendo per andarsene, prima di sentirsi trattenere per un polso.

“Ryoutaro?” lo chiamò l’imajin, mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca e attirandolo verso di sé, baciandolo ancora una volta. “Ti amo, lo sai?”

“No.” rispose istintivamente il ragazzo, sentendosi un perfetto idiota. “V-voglio dire... no, non lo sapevo.” balbettò, arrossendo istantaneamente. “Anche io ti amo.” disse poi, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere.

Urataro scoppiò a ridere, senza aggiungere altro e lasciandolo finalmente andare a riposare.

Ma Ryoutaro improvvisamente non aveva più sonno, si sentiva euforico, e razionalmente non riusciva nemmeno a spiegare il perché.

Forse era questo che non andava.

Forse era questo che lo faceva a sentire a disagio, che rendeva tanto contorto il suo amore nei confronti di Urataro.

Era la consapevolezza di amarlo, perché non poteva essere altrimenti, senza avere la certezza che l’altro lo ricambiasse.

Ripeté le parole dettegli dall’imajin come un mantra, sorridendo sempre più apertamente, tanto che si sarebbe messo a saltare dalla gioia.

Ma meglio non farlo. Avrebbe finito di certo con il farsi del male.

Raggiungendo il proprio letto, si distese e prese a fissare il soffitto, senza chiudere gli occhi.

Fino a quel momento, la realtà mostratagli da Urataro si era sempre rivelata mozzafiato, e non sempre in modo del tutto positivo.

Si era sentito imbavagliato, privato della possibilità di reagire, imbarazzato per quello che provava e per quello di sé che gli aveva dato fino a quel punto.

Adesso non era più così, non poteva esserlo dopo quello che gli aveva detto Urataro, e non poteva dubitarne.

Perché in quelle parole Ryoutaro, per la prima volta, aveva sentito un tono di voce del tutto nuovo nell’imajin.

Non cercava di sedurlo, di imbrogliarlo, di prenderlo in giro.

Cercava di esprimere quello che provava, e sapeva quanto dovesse essergli costato.

Non c’era più niente di contorto, adesso.

Amava Urataro, e poteva farlo in modo semplice.


End file.
